


The Perfect Blend

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has the courage to hurt Draco, if it's for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Blend

Title: The Perfect Blend  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry has the courage to hurt Draco, if it's for the greater good.  
Word Count: 1685  
Genre: Humor, Drama.  
Warnings: None.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
A/N: Inspired by art created by [](http://kirasha.insanejournal.com/profile)[**kirasha**](http://kirasha.insanejournal.com/) and by a story by [](http://elfflame.insanejournal.com/profile)[**elfflame**](http://elfflame.insanejournal.com/). It was an attempt to do something a bit different, but it turned out fluffy nonetheless. *g* Oh well.

  
~

The Perfect Blend

~

The room where Draco was waiting for him was warm, and Harry sighed appreciatively as he entered to see the firelight playing over Draco’s naked body. His pale skin appeared almost amber, and the flickering light highlighted the curves of his arse nicely. “Nice view,” Harry said.

Draco cast a sly look over his shoulder from his position sprawled in front of the dancing flames. “Yes, I thought you’d appreciate it,” he murmured. He spread his legs slightly and arched his back in an exaggerated stretch.

“Careful.” Harry lowered himself to the floor. “I’ll think you’re eager to show off.”

Draco shifted sensuously. “And what if I am? I’ve no reason to be ashamed of my body.”

“No.” Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to Draco’s shoulder. “You don’t.” He caught Draco’s eye. “We don’t have to do this, you know. There’s no need for--”

“There is for me.” Draco turned serious and Harry nodded.

“All right. I just wanted you to know that you’ve got nothing to prove to me.”

“You’re just afraid you’ll hurt me.” Draco raised a brow as Harry looked away. “I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be courageous.”

“We’re courageous enough when it comes to ourselves. I am afraid I’ll hurt you, though. This is just so... unnecessary. It’s not as if I’m insisting you wear my mark in addition to his.” He rested his hand on Draco’s left arm for emphasis. The barely visible edge of the Dark Mark looked like a black blot against Draco’s skin as it peeked through Harry’s fingers.

“We’ve discussed this,” Draco reminded him. “It was my idea, remember? I want you to do it. We know it’s safe, Granger did the research, after all.”

Harry nodded. That was true. “It’ll likely hurt,” he warned.

Draco laughed, and it had a bitter edge to it. “Yes, but I’m betting it’ll hurt less than getting this one did. And I don’t mind a bit of pain if you’re doing it.”

Harry winced. Yes, the story Draco had told him of the night he’d been Marked had been gruesome. If Voldemort hadn’t already been dead...

“All right. You want to do it now?”

“Absolutely.” Draco smirked. “Then, once we’re done, you can make it up to me with sex.”

“One-track mind,” Harry chuckled before reaching for his wand.

“You bet your arse, Potter. And, speaking of your very fine behind, aren’t you overdressed for the occasion?”

While his tone was flippant, Harry recognized the signs indicating that Draco was quite nervous about what was to come. With a wordless spell, he disrobed and straddled Draco’s hips, wand in hand. “Happy now?” he asked, placing a steady hand on Draco’s back.

Draco snickered. “It’ll do. I’ll be really happy when this is over and you bury that cock inside me, but in the meantime, this will suffice.”

Harry laughed, and, shaking his head, he settled into place atop Draco. “Prat,” he murmured lovingly.

“Mm, just get on with it,” Draco said, his face pressed into the carpet. His hands were clenched into fists and Harry fought down the urge to call the whole thing off.

The light from the fire bounced off the walls and despite the heat it provided Harry shivered, suddenly chilled. Drawing a deep, fortifying breath, he closed his eyes, focussed his magic the way the books had said, and pointed his wand at Draco’s skin.

“ _Clarum facio!_ ”*

A coil of red shot from the end of his wand and lanced into Draco’s body, leaving a welt that rapidly darkened. Waves of red radiated out from the point of contact, suffusing the skin with colour. Draco tensed and hissed in pain.

“Draco--”

“Finish it,” Draco said through gritted teeth. “That was only the first incantation.”

“I know, I...” Draco was shaking beneath him and Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. The next part was the hardest, requiring his magic to mingle with Draco’s. Together, their essences would determine the form the tattoo would take. _Merlin, let this protect him from harm,_ Harry thought before pressing the tip of his wand against Draco and intoning the next spell.

“ _In fidem te recipio!_ ”**

Draco screamed and shuddered as the tip of Harry’s wand went red-hot, branding Draco’s skin in a pattern Harry didn’t have time to recognize before his vision whited out. The fire flared in reaction to the rush of magic in the room, and Harry felt the heat singeing his skin. Somehow he had the presence of mind to keep his wand hand steady even as he held up his other arm instinctively as a shield from the flames.

Without warning, energy was sucked out of Harry in a rush, leaving him weakened and momentarily blind. Gasping, Harry collapsed atop Draco. His wand fell away leaving him panting and feeling as if he’d just run a race with a fire-breathing dragon. A race which the dragon had won.

“Oh gods.”

Harry moaned. As bad as he felt, Draco was bound to be in worse shape. “You okay?” he croaked, surprised at his voice. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Draco?”

“I think I’m trying to die here, Potter,” Draco groaned. “Give me a minute, yeah?”

With a sigh, Harry rolled off and flopped onto his back, feeling relieved, if drained. If Draco could banter, he was fine. Cracking open one eye, he waited for his vision to clear before glancing over at Draco’s body stretched out next to him. He blinked, then gasped. “Draco?”

“Mm?”

“I think it worked!”

“It’s too early--”

“You have a new mark.” Harry was up on his elbow inspecting Draco’s arse closely, prodding at his skin gingerly. “And it’s beautiful.”

“It is?” Draco was craning his head to try to see over his shoulder. “What form did it take?”

“See for yourself.” Transfiguring a nearby book into a mirror, Harry held it up for Draco to see himself.

There, reflected in the glass, was Draco’s left arse cheek, and spread across his skin in a comfortable sprawl was a liondragon. It blinked lazily and turned its head as if inspecting its location. It had iridescent red and green scales and somehow it was the perfect blend of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco smirked as he watched its antics. “It _is_ beautiful,” he breathed.

“It wouldn’t dare be otherwise and be on you,” Harry murmured.

“Bloody right,” Draco said. He began to sit up, but Harry laid a hand on his backside, keeping him in place. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. “Not too sore?”

Draco nodded. “I’m fine. Why?”

“I thought I was supposed to make up for the pain I caused you with sex?” Harry smiled as the liondragon playfully batted at his thumb.

Draco slowly smiled. “You know, now that I think about it, I do feel a bit traumatized, quite weak in fact. I’d best stay right here until you finish the restorative sex you promised.”

Leaning over and pressing a kiss to Draco’s arse, Harry grinned. “Somehow I knew you’d say that.”

~

Harry knew something was different immediately upon awakening. The fire had died down and all that remained were embers. Someone had come in and lit candles that were providing their own glow to the room. Harry smiled. House-elves were so useful.

Draco was twitching and moaning, which was unusual for him. “Draco?” Harry whispered, his breath ruffling Draco’s fine hair.

“Mm? What?” Draco rolled over and gazed, bleary-eyed, at Harry. A moment later he groaned. “Ouch.”

“What? Does something hurt?”

“My arm--” Draco froze and Harry craned his head to look at what was going on. In the dim light it took him a moment to see.

“What about your arm?” he asked.

Draco held out his left arm, and it was shaking. “Harry--?”

Harry stared. Where the skin had previously been blemished by the Dark Mark, the liondragon was now sitting. Hanging out of its mouth was something black that looked like the last portion of a snake’s tail. The rest of Draco’s skin was smooth and unMarked.

As they both watched, the last of the snake was swallowed, a tiny puff of smoke escaping the liondragon’s mouth as it digested its impromptu meal.

“Draco, did it just eat your Dark Mark?” Harry asked after a long moment.

Draco nodded hesitantly. “I... Yes, I think it did. Why would it have done that?”

Harry began to reply and say he had no idea, but then he stopped. “I...”

“Harry, what did you do?” Draco was looking suspiciously at him.

“Nothing! Well, not much...”

Draco sat up and crossed his arms. “Tell me.”

“When I was giving you my mark, I wished for something that would protect you from harm. I guess it decided that the Dark Mark is bad for you.”

Silence reigned for a minute until Draco shook his head. “Not that I’m complaining, but if it can do that, then what else can this thing do?”

Harry grinned. “I dunno, but, Draco, this is great! Don’t you see? Now no one can accuse you of being a Death Eater any longer.”

Draco looked gobsmacked, as if the idea was totally foreign to him. Perhaps it was, Harry thought. He’d been a Death Eater for a long time, after all.

“You think this is a way to get rid of Dark Marks?” Draco finally asked.

Harry smiled. “Well, there’s one way to find out. I can try and mark some other Death Eaters and see if it gets rid of their Dark Marks, too,” he offered helpfully.

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Not on your life.” Pushing Harry flat onto the carpet, Draco straddled him. “I’m the only one you can make your mark on.”

“But maybe I can help others figure out how it’s done--”

“Let them figure it out on their own,” Draco growled. And as he staked his claim, the liondragon flicked its tail and held on for dear life, its scales flickering in the candlelight.

~

*I make my mark.

**I take you under protection.


End file.
